


Something's wrong with Tony

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Sorry, if my stories are a bit darker, but I'm trying.





	Something's wrong with Tony

“Gibbs?”

“What’s up, Abs?”

“Tony’s sad...”

Gibbs looked up from his desk to see the forensic scientist standing there. “Why did you say that?”

“I asked him what he wanted for Christmas and he said it didn’t matter because he never got what he wanted.”

“Don’t worry, Abs. Tony’ll be fine.”

“No, Gibbs, he won’t. He didn’t even try to nibble on the Christmas lab I built.”

“Maybe he’s watching his weight.”

“He doesn’t even want to go caroling with the Sisters.”

“Abbs, just give him a couple days. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

 

“Boss?”

“Yes, McGee?” Gibbs quirked an eyebrow when McGee stopped the elevator on his own. 

“Something is wrong with Tony.”

“Why do you say that?”

“One. He hasn’t called me ‘McAnything’ this week. Two. He hasn’t pulled any silly jokes. Three. He hasn’t teased me at all.”

Gibbs considered the points. “I’d think you’d be enjoying the week.” He thought about all McGee’s complaints on Tony’s behavior.

“Not like this. It’s like... like the joy’s gone out of him.”

“The joy’s gone out of him...”

McGee flushed, “I know it sounds funny, but Tony isn’t acting like Tony.”

Gibbs pulled the stop button releasing the elevator. “DiNozzo will be fine in a day or two.”

McGee gave him a look that plainly questioned Gibbs’ statement, but he stayed quiet until the elevator doors opened.

 

“Agent... uh... Agent Gibbs.” Jimmy fumbled with his stethoscope.

“Palmer.”

“I was wondering... could we... I mean, could I....

“Spit it out, Palmer.”

“Did something happen on the last case?”

“What?”

“Tony isn’t acting like himself. I wondered if it was related to the last case in some way.”

“No. Everything was textbook.”

“Nothing bothered him.”

“No.” Gibbs took a drink of his coffee. “I think you’re overreacting. Tony seems fine.”

“No, Jethro, he does not.” Ducky refuted exiting autopsy to join them in the hall. “There is a marked change in Anthony’s behavior over the last week. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it. He is quiet. Serious. Focused.”

“Doing his job.” Gibbs countered, and Ducky gave him a reproachful look. “Look, DiNozzo is fine. I bet he’ll be back to his usual behavior in a day or two.”

 

“Gibbs.” Leon called from the catwalk.

“Leon.” Gibbs replied moving to sit at his desk.

Vance glowered. “I want to talk with you.”

“Alright.”

“Up here.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so before I sat down?” Jethro thought he could hear Vance’s teeth grinding from his desk. He rose and joined the director who preceded him into his office.

“What’s up, Leon?”

“What’s wrong with Agent DiNozzo?”

“Nothing.”

“He was supposed to play basketball with Jared Tuesday night. He was a no-show. I asked him Wednesday morning and he said he just forgot. That was it.”

“And...” Gibbs drawled.

“I’ve watched him all week. He is behaving abnormally. No goofing off. No pranks on Agent McGee.”

“Thought you wanted him to act like a proper agent.”

“Fix this.” Leon made to leave his office. 

“Fix what?” Gibbs turned to watch him leave.

 

“More steak?” 

“I’m stuffed.” Tony pushed his plate away and leaned back on the sofa.

“Too stuffed for another beer?”

“Heresy. You can never be too stuffed for another beer.” He took the cold bottle and opened it with a twist. “Cowboy steaks and beer. Meal for the gods.”

“You know you’ve got everyone at the office worried.”

“Huh?”

Gibbs swore that Tony was doing an impression of a cartoon animal in shock. “The team. They think something’s wrong.”

“With what?”

“With you.”

“Me? Why would they think that?”

“You don’t want to go caroling. You aren’t snitching gingerbread. You aren’t teasing McGee. You missed basketball practice with Jared. You are serious and quiet.”

“Boss, you know, I’m...”

“I know.” Gibbs interjected. “They don’t.”

“Guess I have to tell them?”

“Up to you.” Gibbs paused. “They are your friends... and family.”

“That sucks.”

 

“Gibbs, it’s cold.” Abby complained as she crawled out of McGee’s car. “Why are we all the way out here?”

“Because Tony asked us to come.” McGee repeated as patiently as he could after the twentieth time Abby had whined about the trip.

“Besides it’s kind of pretty out with the full moon.” Breena hugged Jimmy’s shoulder with a contented sigh. 

“Why are we all standing around out here?” Leon asked.

“We’re waiting for that.” Gibbs pointed down the road. 

The group watched as the object came closer. A green tractor and a hay wagon approached, it was decorated festively. As it came to a stop, Tony appeared from the bed of the wagon. “I know tradition is a one-horse open sleigh, but the snow refused to cooperate. And for all of us, one horse was just not enough.” Tony said. “Well, come on, hop in.”

Leon had brought Kayla and Jared as requested. They joined the Palmers, Ducky, Abby, McGee and Gibbs in climbing into the hay wagon. Soft blankets were passed around and several thermoses were tucked along the edges. “Red thermos are filled with hot chocolate. Green are warm cider. Gray is coffee. Blue is Earl Grey tea. Black is tar for the boss. Help yourself.”

“Not that this isn’t nice. But why?”

Tony and Jethro exchanged looks. “Apparently, you have all noticed that I’ve been a little preoccupied lately. Jared, I’m really sorry I missed our game. I hope that you will all forgive me.” Tony leaned against the side of the wagon and cleared his throat nervously.

“You don’t have to apologize, Tony.” Jimmy spoke up. “We’re just worried about you. You seem...”

“...sad. Anthony,” Ducky looked at him fondly. “We want to be here for you.”

“I have been a bit sad.” Tony admitted. “A couple of weeks ago, I found out that I had an aunt I didn’t know about. Her name was Ursula and she was my mom’s sister.”

“Was?” Abby whispered.

“Was.” Tony confirmed. “It’s a bit strange but she had evidently been watching over me. She had scrapbooks about me, but I never met her in person. She passed away just before Thanksgiving. Evidently, she didn’t think much of Senior. She left me a lot of letters and I’ve spent a lot of time lately reading them and trying to understand why she didn’t want to meet me. It appears that she was kicked out of the family due to her life style choices and she thought I might have the same prejudices.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, dear boy.”

“Racial?” Leon asked quietly.

“No.” Tony shook his head. “I invited you here because... This is where Aunt Ursula lived. Since I found out, I’ve spent a lot of time out here learning about her and getting to know her partner.” Understanding began to appear in the group’s eyes but Tony decided to be blunt. “Aunt Ursula was gay. I guess it was very hard back when she was young. At least, I know she wouldn’t have turned against me for being bi-sexual.” Tony forced a smile. He gestured to the farm style house they were approaching. “If you don’t want to stay, Rob will take you back to your cars, but if you want... I’d like you to meet my Aunt Clarissa. Nothing formal, just a little holiday get-together. She’s a really good cook.” Tony felt the butterflies in his stomach grow in the quiet.

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony’s shoulder. The last weeks had been very hard in ways but in other ways it had been good for his agent. He had found family and acceptance in his new aunt-in-law. Gibbs gave Tony an approving look. Leaning towards him, Gibbs whispered. “Proud of you.” The tractor stopped and the door to the house opened revealing a motherly figure in the doorway.

“Bad Tony.” Tony seemed to cringe as Abby spoke. “You could have warned us. I would have brought a snack plate and cookie tray. I didn’t even wear my Christmas sweater. What is your aunt going to think of me?” Tony let out a shuddering sigh and the goth swatted his arm. “Of course, we want to meet your aunt. We’re family.”

“C’mon, McGee.” Abby struggled to get to her feet, but her shoes kept slipping on the hay. “Help me up.”

“Tony, here. Take Victoria for me.” Breena shoved the baby into her godfather’s arms and allowed Jimmy and Gibbs to help her down. 

Kayla and Jared slid down with the grace of youth and laughed at their father picking his way to the back. “Yeah, yeah. You two will be like this one day.” Leon laughed and joined the queue to meet Tony’s aunt.

“Told you.” Gibbs whispered and Tony gave him a relieved smile. “Alright. Don’t all of you scare her.” Gibbs pushed his way through the crowd. He kissed Clarissa’s cheek. “Not to say I didn’t warn you,” he said with a smile as he took over introductions. “This is the rest of Tony’s families.” 

“Gibbs knew. of course. Surely you didn’t seriously think we wouldn’t want to know your aunt, did you?” Jimmy said next to him. “We’re not like that jack mule who sired you. We love you, Tony. I am so very happy that you have found an aunt.”

“She’s not really, but....” Tony leaned against the wagon weak with relief. 

“She is here.” Jimmy tapped Tony’s chest over his heart. “That’s all that matters. Be prepared though, the girls are going to miffed that they didn’t bring something to the gathering. I heard Breena muttering to Abby that she didn’t want your aunt to think they had no manners or didn’t care enough to bring something.”

“Ouch!”

“I think that Ducky may also want a word with you.”

Tony smiled. He had worried about bringing the two parts of his family together. “Wait till later, Iron Lung. We’re going to grab a couple baskets of cookies and go caroling.”

“Does Gibbs know that?”

Tony laughed. “Nope.”


End file.
